NerdShipping
NerdShipping is the belief that Rob and Liz belong in a romantic relationship. It is considered Canon. The name is coined after the fact that Liz and Rob are both huge nerds. Evidence 'Rob's hints' *Rob has had a crush on Liz since the beginning of the series. It is later revealed that they were placed next to each other at the beginning of the school year in biology (2010-2011), and he fell in love with her at first sight. *''The Ultimate Pilot '' **'Upon seeing Liz, Rob's eyes grow large and sparkly and he begins to blush. **Rob is shown to be sad when he learns Liz had a boyfriend. **Rob blushes when Chelsea says she, Christian and Butters will help Rob win Liz's heart. *''Strep Throat'' **Upon hearing from Chelsea that Liz had caught strep throat, Rob became worried. **After learning she was sick, Rob visited Liz everyday until she returned to school. **Rob cooked Liz chicken soup to ensure she would get better. **When Ben told Rob that he didn't care Liz was sick, he became infuriated and threatened him by saying "If you do anything to hurt her, I won't hold back on you..." This shows that he deeply cares about Liz. *''Healing A Valentine's Heartbreak'' **Rob brought a Valentine's card to school for Liz just incase Ben doesn't ask her to be his Valentine. **Upon learning Ben broke up with her, Rob becomes furious at him, but also feels bad for Liz. ** Rob was considering asking Liz out, but was too nervous until Butters, Chelsea and Christian sing an encouraging song to him. **When Liz accepts the offer of going on a date, he is thrilled. **After the date, Liz kisses him on the cheek, to which he responds by heavily blushing and giggling. *''I Wanna Go To Friendly's'' **Rob rushed past the others to make sure he got a seat next to Liz. **Rob blushed when he saw Liz's drawing of them. **As they waited for their food, Rob placed his hand on top of Liz's hand. *''Goin Down To The Jersey Shore'' **Rob sat next to Liz on every ride they went on. **While they were walking on the boardwalk, Rob held Liz's hand. **When Liz hesitated to go on a roller coaster, Rob encouraged her by agreeing to sit next to her and telling her he'd be there for her. **When Liz held onto Rob during the roller coaster ride, he smiled and blushed. **Overnight at the beach house, Rob cuddled Liz to keep her warm as she slept. **Rob was very grateful when Liz bought him fudge. *''The Really Lame and Unoriginal Super Hero Episode'' **Upon finding Butters and Chelsea, he asked them if they knew where Liz was. **Rob was shown to be shocked and hurt upon learning Liz was the villain. **Rob had trouble fighting against Liz due to his crush on her. *''The Evil Within'' **After yelling at Liz and telling her he never cared about her, Rob regained control of himself and regretted what he said. **Rob immediately went after Liz and apologized to her. *''Love And War'' **Despite being on Butters's side, Rob still wanted to see Liz more than ever. *''The End?'' **When Liz came to Rob and apologized, Rob immediately embraced her and told her he missed her. **It was revealed that Rob believed Liz was the reason why his junior year went so well for him. **Rob kisses Liz's cheek before leaving Rockville High School for the summer. **Rob was shown to be happy upon seeing how excited Liz was about the summer. *''House Of Fear'' **When Rob and Liz were both face with their greatest fear, Rob clinged to Liz for comfort and protection. *''The Dog Days of Rob Robinson '' **Liz was the only person Rob was able to remember when he was a dog. **Upon remembering Liz, Rob affectionately licked her face. **Liz was the only human Rob trusted when he was a dog. **Rob was extremely loyal to Liz as a dog throughout the entire episode. *''Twisted Nightmare '' **Rob was shocked that "Liz" thought he would hurt her. ***This reveals Rob would never think about hurting Liz out of all people. '''Liz's hints *Liz was revealed to have the same feelings towards Rob, but had to fight these feelings due to her former relationship with Ben. It is later revealed that they were placed next to each other at the beginning of the school year in biology (2010-2011), where Liz found Rob to be "cute". *''The Ultimate Pilot'' **'Liz changes her opinions on gym class upon seeing Rob. ***Additionally, Liz blushes when she sees him. ** Liz is shown clinging to Rob in fear when Countless faces the Gym Buddies. **Liz comforts Rob when he feels guilty about letting his anger get the best of him. *''Healing a Valentine's Heartbreak'' ** When Rob asks Liz out on a date, Liz happily agrees. ** Post date, she admits to Rob she's never been on a date before and had a lot of fun. Before she leaves, she gives Rob a kiss on the cheek. * I Wanna Go To Friendly's ** Liz smiled upon seeing Rob would be sitting next to her. ** As they were waiting for their food, Liz doodled a picture of her and Rob holding hands. ** When Rob placed her hand on her's, she quickly glanced at his hand and blushed. ** Liz offered to share some of her pizza with Rob. * Goin Down To The Jersey Shore ** Liz sat next to Rob on every ride they went on. ** Liz was shown to be very happy when Rob held her hand on the boardwalk. ** Liz eventually gave in to Rob's pleas for fudge. ** Liz willingly agreed to go on the roller coaster she was afraid of when Rob offered to sit next to her. ** When on the rollar coaster, Liz clinged to Rob in fear. ** When Rob was cuddling Liz in her sleep, she smiled and blushed. * The Really Lame and Unoriginal Super Hero Episode ** Liz offered Rob to join her and Christian, despite knowing he was a hero. ** Liz was shown to be crushed when Rob denied her offer of joining her. *** This, however, did not hold her back from attacking him. * Opposites Attract ** When Rob helped Liz become uncorrupt, Liz heavily blushed. * The Evil Within ** Liz openly admitted to the Gym Buddies (excluding Rob himself) that Rob was hot when he was evil. ** Liz was the Gym Buddy who tried the hardest to bring Rob back to his senses. * Love And War ** Despite being on Chelsea's side, Liz still wanted to see Rob more than anything. * The End? ** Liz eventually came to Rob's house and embraced him with tears in her eyes, telling him she was sorry and she missed him. * House of Fear ** When Rob and Liz were both faced with their greatest fear, Liz immediately clinged to Rob for comfort and protection. * The Dog Days of Rob Robinson ** Liz was able to realize Rob was the dog that licked her and almost attacked her. ** Upon realizing the dog was Rob, Liz blushed. *** This was most likely because Rob licked her face, which can be taken as kissing in animal form. '''Other Evidence *''House of Fear'' **Rob and Liz were both revealed to have the same fear. Opposing Evidence Rob's Hints *''Opposites Attract'' **When Rob become corrupt, he showed little care for any of the Gym Buddies, especially Liz. *''The Evil Within'' **Corrupt Rob did not hold back when yelling at Liz. **Corrupt Rob told Liz he never cared about her. *''The Really Lame and Unoriginal Super Hero Episode'' **Rob refused to join Liz upon her request. Liz's Hints *''Opposites Attract'' **When Butters asked everybody for help to return them back to normal, Corrupt Liz said "I'm afraid I don't care about any of you", followed by pointing to Rob and saying "Especially you!" *''The Evil Within'' **Liz had a hard time accepting Rob's apology, despite knowing it was Corrupt Rob who told her he didn't care about her. *''The Really Lame and Unoriginal Super Hero Episode'' **After Rob denied Liz's offer to join her, she did not hold back on attacking him. Notable NerdShipping Supporters Butters Butters is one of the three people aware of Rob's crush on Liz. He is always encouraging Rob to ask Liz out, despite knowing Liz has a boyfriend. On Valentine's Day when Liz finally becomes available, Butters encourages this more and goes as far as to sing'' Gotta Get That Girl with Chelsea and Christian. Christian Christian is one of the three people aware of Rob's crush on Liz. He thinks they would be cute together, but doesn't do anything to push them together until Valentine's Day, where he sings ''Gotta Get That Girl ''with Chelsea and Butters. Chelsea Chelsea is one of the three people aware of Rob's crush on Liz. She is the first to learn of this crush due to the fact that she has biology with both of them. She would always encourage Liz to break up with Ben and go out with Rob instead, since she was the only person who knew Liz was unhappy with that relationship. Post break up with Ben, Chelsea sings ''Gotta Get That Girl with Butters and Christian to Rob. However, she only does this to get Liz to stop moping about Ben. Kelsey After they form a relationship, Kelsey is shown to love the idea of Rob and Liz being together. She believes that Liz has become a happier person ever since her relationship with Rob began. Gallery NerdShipping.jpg|Early NerdShipping art NerdShipping Moment.jpg|Liz resting her head upon Rob's shoulder Intertwining fingers.jpg|Liz and Rob intertwining fingers Touching Foreheads.jpg|Liz and Rob touching foreheads Category:Shippings Category:Canon Shippings